


筑巢

by XLHDDDDD



Category: R1SE (Band), 小洛豪 - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M, 哭包攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XLHDDDDD/pseuds/XLHDDDDD
Relationships: 任豪/何洛洛
Kudos: 8





	筑巢

何洛洛活动结束回到家的时候还以为遭了贼，屋里所有的衣柜都敞着，任豪的衣服被甩的到处都是，自己的倒是一件也没有。  
他拖着行李箱走到卧室，果然在床上看见了一个巨大的“巢”。  
他静悄悄地走向床边，慢慢地把“巢”掀开一个边，果然看见了泪眼汪汪的任豪。  
何洛洛这才恍然大悟任豪今天的反常行径是因为易感期到了。  
床上的人这时在泪眼中看清了来人，哭唧唧的张口：“老婆你怎么才回来啊，我给你打了好几个电话你都没接”  
何洛洛赶紧掏出手机，发现上面一溜都是任豪的未接电话和未读微信，内容大致都是‘老婆我想你了’‘老婆你什么时候回来’‘老婆你快回来亲亲我好不好’‘老婆老婆…’  
何洛洛赶紧和任豪解释道：“没有没有，刚刚参加完活动，助理在车上一直在给我敲后面的行程，下车才想起来把手机给我，我手机一直静音，没注意电话。而且我中午接到你的电话以后，就尽量快快收工赶回来了呀。”  
任豪从巨大的何洛洛衣服制成的“巢穴”里坐起来蹭到床边，何洛洛才看见任豪连身上的衣服都穿的是他的，小一号的衣服被alpha的肌肉撑的紧绷在身上。  
何洛洛看着平时高冷霸道但是温柔的自家alpha这幅模样觉得有些好笑，他放下行李箱走到床边，床上的alpha立刻伸手环住了他的腰，把头埋到他的怀里，大口的呼吸着他的信息素。  
抱了一阵何洛洛感觉任豪的情绪稳定了一点，像哄小朋友一样摸了摸他的头，温声细语地说：“先放开我好不好，我去洗个澡，身上黏糊糊的不舒服，洗完我就来陪你好吗？”任豪回望他的眼中满是犹豫，像得到了心爱的玩具的小朋友一样不愿意撒手。何洛洛只好对alpha许下承诺：“乖，先放开，我很快就会洗完了，洗完了你想怎么样都行。”任豪听到这话，立刻松开了手，双眼放光的盯着自己家软糯的omega。趁着任小朋友还沉浸在喜悦中，他赶紧冲去了浴室。  
正当何洛洛拿着浴球往身上打沐浴露的时候，浴室门被推开了，紧接着任豪的脑袋从门缝探了进来。  
“老婆，我想和你一起洗。”说着，任豪又把门拉开了一点就想往里进。  
“诶，别进别进，我马上洗好了，你进来捣乱我怎么洗呀…”何洛洛话没说完，外面的人已经不管不顾的进来了。他这才发现，某人早就脱得精光，不管他答应还是不答应，他都是一定会进来的。  
何洛洛在心里叹了一口气，咋办呢，自己的alpha易感期了，能怎么办？只能宠着了。  
何洛洛把花洒递给任豪，让他站在一边冲着，让自己先把沐浴液打完。可刚打完上半身，任豪的手已经不老实的摸到了身上。  
“老婆，我帮你打好不好啊？”  
何洛洛只好把浴球递给了他，任豪接过浴球，却只是把泡沫挤到手上，然后用手开始在何洛洛的身上游走。  
刚开始何洛洛还以为他在闹着玩，还上下躲着他的手，直到他的两瓣臀被任豪捏在手里揉捏，何洛洛的心里才突然升起了不妙的感觉。  
任豪一边揉着，一边用鼻子拱着何洛洛不断散发着信息素香味的后颈，哼哼唧唧地说：“老婆，我忍不住了，可不可以现在就开始，求求你了”  
何洛洛还没来得及说话，就感觉到任豪勃起的性器已经抵在了他的臀缝。何洛洛知道今天是躲不过去了，但是按照以往的经验，易感期的alpha太难应付，他现在不在发情期，又没扩张，可能会承受不住。  
他拉了拉任豪的手说：“可以，但是要先扩张好不好。”  
任豪听了这话，撇了撇嘴，但是还是乖乖的拿过了旁边置物架上的润滑油挤到了手上。他把何洛洛翻过去按在墙上，右手手指探入软涩的后穴，帮何洛洛扩张，左手伸到了何洛洛的前胸揉捏，嘴上也不消停的在后颈轻轻的啃咬，同时不断的释放出少量的信息素帮助何洛洛放松。没一会，就感觉三指在何洛洛的后穴里畅通无阻，肠液和润滑油的混合物被手指搅的噗嗤噗嗤的响，何洛洛的性器也慢慢的翘了起来，在墙壁的瓷砖上蹭着。  
何洛洛忍不住回手抓住在自己尾椎上一直蹭来蹭去的性器，对任豪说“可以了，快进来吧。”  
任豪一直就在等这句话，何洛洛话说了一半，他就把手指立刻抽了出去，换上了自己硬的发痛的性器，一干到底。  
任豪一边在何洛洛软滑的穴里进出，一边还要在他耳边说一些让他脸红心跳的荤话。  
“洛洛，你咬的我好紧啊”  
“洛洛，你水好多啊，你摸摸，”一边说着还一边去拉何洛洛的手，往他们交合的地方摸，“咱们要是在床上，这会床都湿了，明天阿姨来换床单的时候，准以为谁尿床了。”  
何洛洛被他说的不好意思极了，缩着穴想躲，被任豪一把掐住腰拖了回来。  
任豪好不容易释放了今天的第一次的时候，何洛洛已经被插射三次了，手脚都软绵绵的没有力气，全身上下都靠身后人的那根驴玩意儿撑着。  
何洛洛转过身，亲了亲alpha的嘴角，撒着娇说：“豪哥，我没劲儿了，今天就先停吧，好不好？”  
任豪却不愿意，他扁着嘴说：“你不用使劲，我使劲就行了。”然后把何洛洛一把抱到洗漱台前，一手揉着何洛洛的阴茎，一边把自己的性器再次送入何洛洛的后穴。  
何洛洛只好用手撑住洗漱台，继续被动的迎接着任豪的撞击。  
在任豪的前后夹击下，何洛洛很快就又承受不住泄了出来。  
任豪看着何洛洛是真的一点劲都没有了，就把何洛洛翻了个面，把何洛洛的腿捞起来圈到腰上抱了起来，何洛洛也顺从的圈住了任豪的脖子。任豪就着性器还插在何洛洛的后穴里的姿势就往床上走去，性器就随着任豪的动作在何洛洛的后穴里抽送，何洛洛虽然已经射了好几次，但是别样的快感让他的前端又颤颤巍巍的立了起来。  
任豪走到床边把何洛洛放在床上，自己跪在了何洛洛的腿中间，然后把他的两条腿扛在了肩头，又大开大合的干了起来。  
何洛洛已经被干的迷迷糊糊的了，只知道嗯嗯啊啊的哼唧，任豪忍不住低头在何洛洛的大腿内侧啃咬起来，当他吸出第五个草莓印的时候，何洛洛终于忍不住伸手去推他的头，含含糊糊的问他在干嘛？  
任豪被何洛洛这个样子可爱到不行，终于不再执着于种草莓转而去啃咬他的唇。何洛洛已经被干的晕晕乎乎的了，也不配合也不反抗，只是被动的承受着任豪的吻。  
任豪的吻热烈的仿佛要把何洛洛吞吃入腹一样，下身的动作也毫不耽误，终于在何洛洛快要昏迷的前一刻，任豪终于成结了。因为何洛洛没有到发情期，所以结也只能抵在腔口，没有生殖腔的包裹，结在何洛洛体内慢慢充盈，何洛洛被涨得难受伸手去摸，结居然在小腹撑出一个凸起。任豪望着何洛洛的小腹，又在可惜这不是发情期，不然肯定能一发入魂。何洛洛累的还没能撑到结消散，就昏昏沉沉的睡着了。

一个小后续：第二天起来何洛洛发现别在自己的外套上录vlog的镜头一直没关。他连上电脑，果然发现镜头清晰的录下了昨天某位易感期alpha撒娇的模样，他在想，要不要把这个当做任豪明年的生日礼物呢？


End file.
